A Tale Of Six Trillion Years And A Night
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: "Do you want to leave? Would you leave... with me?" She asked, and I nodded without hesitation. It seemed strange, I didn't know this girl, but I trusted her more than anybody. "Then let's leave, Roxas. Let's leave this horrible place. Just you and me."


**xXA_tAlE_oF_sIx_TrIlLiOn_YeArS_aNd_A_nIgHtXx**

_In a village in an uknown era,_

_There lived an unknown young boy;_

_Known to none, this is his story._

I don't know why I was born like this.

My name is Roxas. In a place where everyone is raven-haired, I was born. My golden locks stood out, and my blue eyes shook the village to it's core. I was unnatural, I was an _abomination_. My father was never around and my mother was branded a sinner, filth.

_**DeMoN cHiLd.**_

The look of hatred in the children in the village made me feel out of place, their looks of fear made me shudder. I stared at my hands in the utmost horror. Am I really...?

_**A mOnStEr.**_

When I was younger, I didn't give those looks any thought. I didn't know what they meant. So, one day, I asked my mother about it.

"Mother, what does 'Devil's spawn' mean?"

The slap hit my face unexpectedly, knocking me onto the floor. The salty taste of tears flooded my mouth. My mom's eyes were clouded, her expression unreadable. At the time, I was only four. Maybe I was younger, I don't remember. It was so long ago.

I'd like to say that my life improved.

But it didn't.

My mother's beating's became erratic; there wasn't a time that she didn't hit me. Along the years, I stopped seeing her as my mom. But, my opinion didn't matter. She was the woman blamed for bringing a demon into the world.

I didn't feel like a _**MiStAkE**_.

The years passed, the beatings becoming even more brutal, I wouldn't die. I've seen the blood flow out of me, the amount never-shattering. Yet, the next day, my wounds would all be healed, preparing me for another round of broken bones and ripped skin.

I never thought it would _**EnD**_.

Even though I suffered, I was never really sad. After a few years, the feeling became numb.

Then, my life changed. For the better or worse, I wasn't sure.

My mother hauled off my sheets, waking me from my slumber. "Get up," she ordered, her eyes ever so cold.

I rose from my little place on the wooden floor, my muscles stiff and drowsy. She pushed me outside, and it seems I hadn't slept at all. The sun was setting over the Traverse Mountains, the shadow stretching across the land.

"Move." She ordered, and I had no choice but to follow. My mother took me to a wooden cart, which had a horse attached to it. The driver, a man with a slick, black ponytail and an eye patch over his left eye.

"This him?" He pointed at me, and my mother nodded. The man grinned.

"Alright, little guy," he said. "Get in the cart."

At the time, I was only fifteen, and scared out of my wits. I looked at my mother, the person who had beaten my to a pulp, for help. "Mother..."

She remained there, like a statue, and whispered these words:

"_**It's for the best**__, Roxas."_

As I stood there, petrified, the man sighed. "You gotta get in the cart, kiddo."

My legs weren't responding, my mind wouldn't react. I felt my body go light and a force hitting it as I was slammed into the wooden cart.

My head throbbed, and my screams of pain were sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into the air...

**xXThE_dAyS_bEfOrE_tOmOrRoWXx**

After my forced departure, I arrived at a castle. The man carried me, for I refused to walk. Outside stood a man with silver hair and coffee tanned skin. His eyes were an alluring gold color, which seemed to cut into me like those knives Mother used to use on me.

"Roxas, am I correct?" The other man asked me. I kept my mouth shut, and as a result, the man who was carrying me hit my head. "Kid, the boss just asked you something!"

"Y-Yes..." I stutter, the bastard made me bite my tongue.

"I see. Why are you here?"

I was quiet. Why _was_ I here?

_**BeAcUsE nObOdY wAnTs YoU.**_

My silence stretched for a long time, making the man hit me again. This time, the impact was rough, and I felt the warm, crimson fluid on my lip.

The man with the gold eyes grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled, making me rise and wince in pain. "I'll tell you why. You are a menace. You are nothing more than a threat to the peace on this land," his eyes shine evilly as he says this. "You need to be punishment for your crimes."

"W-What crimes?" I spat.

He laughes at my question, pulling my hair even more, making me stand on my feet. "You being alive is the biggest sin of all."

He tosses me to the ground. "You will be punished for as long as you live," he adds. "And seeing that you are unable to die..." He leaves those words hanging in the air. My eyes widen at the realization.

"Take him away, Xigbar." He ordered the man with the eye patch. "My name is Xemnas," he told me. "Remember it."

My vision blurred, and I can only make out the sound of the doors opening before I blacked out.

Everything just went downhill from there.

**xXNo_SuCh_ThInG_aS_fRIeNdSXx**

The years continue to pass, yet I still don't die.

_**ImMoRtAl.**_

I stopped aging, too. I look like a fifteen-year old boy now. The people at this castle don't seem to age either. The same people come to torture me, some of them silent while wielding huge weapons. Some of them were dark, stretching my mind to the extent that I can't make out what's right or wrong.

Today was a different one, though.

Two people entered my cell. One of them was small, his head covered by his hoodie. The other was tall and slim, his red hair stuck in different directions.

"Just get it over with," I snarled. "I have an eternity to get back to."

"Whoa. Talk about anger issues," the taller one said. He walked towards me, and now I could see his eyes a bit more clearly. They were emerald-green, just like my mother's. Those eyes, the one's that had kept him up at night, the one's that showed no remorse when he stabbed him...

"Listen, kid. If you plan on living forever, might as well pace yourself. Now, back to names. My name's Axel, got it memorized?" I nodded; I just wanted to get this over with.

"This cutie over here is Xion," he nodded at the smaller figure. The figure stood in front of my, and as he removed his hood, I realized that _he_ is actually a _she_. Her short, onyx hair framed her small face, she was probably as old as I looked like I was. It's been eons since I've seen anyone like me other than Zexion. Her face was expressionless.

"Hello," she said, her voice coming out small and sweet. "It's nice to meet you."

That last part shook me out of my daze. 'Nice to meet you'? Only God knows what they're going to do to me, and they're pleasured to meet me? Maybe they're sadists, like that Larxene chick.

"Roxas, calm down. We're not here for what you think we are," Axel interrupted my thoughts.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked, my tone less offensive.

"Xion just thought that if your immortal, you could use some friends." Xion blushed at this.

"Friends?" I asked tentatively, it was word I've never heard before.

"You've never had a friend?" The girl asked, and I nodded.

She smiled, and from her pocket, took out a small key and gestured to my chain-bound hands. "Let's see if we can change that."

She unlocked my hands, and I fell to the ground. "I've been chained for so long... I forgot what it felt like."

Axel ruffled my hair, startling me. "We've got a few hours, and we can't leave this room. Let's make the most of it!"

"Um, what should we do?" Xion asked.

"How about if we just talked? I haven't done that in a while," I chuckled, and I realized that I had never laughed before. _Ever._

"Okay. So what do you wanna talk about?" Axel asked as he sat next to me. With Xion on the other side, I've never felt warmer, even when Xemnas stabbed me with his hot lazer blades.

* * *

They visit me everyday, you know.

I've never payed much attention to this, but after they torture me, they never come again for the day. Axel and Xion took that as an oppertunity. After my punishment, they'd sneak in and treat my wounds. Then, we'd talk for hours. They'd even bring me _food_. Not that weird liquid that the other's would inject into my bloodstream to keep me from dying from hunger, but actual food: chicken drums, with mashed potatoes, or even some soup with vegetables in it.

"Hey, you guys..." I said, looking up from my dinner; this time it was some fruits: ripe cherries and fresh bananas.

"Yeah?" They asked simultaneously.

"Are we... really friends?" I picked at my food, the juice from my cherries gushing out by accident.

"Of course!" Xion yelled, her eyes ever so bright.

"Is that why you were so nervous?" Axel asked and I nodded. He laughed at this.

"You know what, we're not friends..." He began.

"We're best friends!" Xion finished.

I smiled at this. I raised my hand and they grabbed it.

"Then, it's a promise."

But, then the next day...

After my usual punishment, (that day seemed worse than the others, or maybe it was just me) I waited for them. My mind was really feeling woozy from the loss of blood, and I could only think, _Where are they?_

When my cell door opened, I sighed with relief. Then, a male voice chuckled. My hairs stood up on end. That wasn't Axel.

"My, aren't you happy to see me...?" Said Xemnas, and I felt so scared. Why was _he_ here?

"It seems that you are not? I'm sorry, were you expecting that idiot? Or maybe that little slut?"

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" I screamed.

"Don't worry about them bothering you." He soothed, his voice like a million snakes. "I made sure they wouldn't bother you _anymore_."

"What did you do to them? Where are my friends?!" I yelled. It's not true, It can't be...

"There are no such things as friends for vermin such as you," he summoned his neon blades. "There is only pain, punishment."

For the first time in years, I cried. Not because of the wounds, not because of the fate I was destined to life, but for my friends.

_The friends I was never meant to have._

**xXJuSt_Me_AnD_yOuXx**

I never saw them again.

Eventually, I became how I used to be before them. It took me years, though. But, hey. I had time to spare. I'm not getting any younger. Or older, for that matter.

Then, I met her.

One of my torturers, Marluxia, entered my room. His pink hair had always been strange to me, but I ignored the thought. Behind him was a petite frame. I almost choked. It looked so much like Xion, I had to blink to notice the differences.

This girl had the same face: the same blue eyes, the same nose and lips. Her hair was a flaxen color, and her body was covered by a small white dress. She wouldn't meet my gaze.

"This is Namine," he told me, shaking me out of my daze. "I just thought you two should meet each other. After all, filth is always in the same place." He smirked and smacked her in the back of her head. "Isn't that right, Namine?"

"Yes..." She murmured, barely heard. Her face had a numb expression, as if she was used to this kind of treatment.

"Good. Leave," he said as he summoned his scythe. He looked at me. "I have business to attend to."

She walked out of my cell, and he began his 'business'. The only thing I could think of other of the pain was her face. It seemed just like my mother's.

The days passed regularly, and I finally thought I had lost my voice.

My cell door opened with a thump, not that I reacted. I lost my sense of fear years ago.

The person who opened the door was non other than Namine.

She locked the door behind her, and I looked at her. She looked terrible. Her hair had lost the shine it had when I first saw her. Her dress was full of grime and dry blood. Her arms had an array of cuts, some of them fresher than others. I bet I might've looked like that on the first few days I arrived here, if I didn't heal automatically.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice metallic, but it was better than nothing.

I opened my mouth, yet nothing came out.

"What's your name?" The girl asked me.

"R-Roxas..." I said, my voice rusty. I hadn't used it for words, just for screams.

"It's strange. You knew my name, but I didn't know yours." She smiled quietly.

"W-Why are you here?"

"I thought maybe you needed some company. After all, I'm not getting any younger and neither am I."

That caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just like you," Namine answered. "I'm an evil being. I'm a witch. Witches live forever."

I blinked. This girl is immortal?

_Just like me..._

"So, what are you?" She asked me, and I didn't know what to say. I've been always told that I'm a Demon Child, does that count?

"You don't know?" She inferred, and I nodded. "That's alright. I didn't know either, that is until Marluxia told me during one of my sessions."

She sat on the floor next to me. I had to bow my head just to look at her.

"You can leave your cell?"

"Yes... I just have to be in Marluxia's room before he arrives. He doesn't like it when I'm not in his room." She rubbed her arms unconsciously.

After that conversation, her visits became more constant. And I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy them. It felt nice to have a friend.

One day, Namine came to my room in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Don't you get tired?" She sobbed. "Don't you just get sick of it all?"

My expression softened. "Of course I do. But, last time I checked, I'm not here by choice."

"Do you want to leave? Would you leave... with me?" She asked, and I nodded without hesitation. It seemed strange, I didn't know this girl, but I trusted her more than anybody.

"Then let's leave, Roxas. Let's leave this horrible place. Just you and me."

"Just you and me..." I murmured, and it didn't seem like a bad idea.

Namine told me to hold on for a few days, we'd be out this hell before dawn.

Late at night, she entered into my cell, careful not to wake anybody. She walked towards me, her eyes shining brightly in the dark, and in her hand was a key. It was the same key Xion had used years ago. It looked just like it had back then: an eerie silver color that matched my chains.

She released my wrists, and gestured for me to follow her. She lead me through countless halls, until were outside of the castle. The moon shone brightly; I thought I'd never see it again.

"Run, Roxas! We got to go!" She grabbed my hand, and we dove into the unknown grasslands. A few minutes after, I saw bright lights in the sky. They must've realized we escaped.

We ran for miles, and arrived to a grove.

"We're save," Namine panted. She smiled and looked at me. "How does it feel?"

"I... don't know. I've never felt like this before." I looked at my hands, which were shaking.

She placed her hands in mine, "Then, let's make the best of it. What do you want to do?"

"Everything," was my answer.

* * *

We played all day.

Namine and I ran each other all around the grove. Our laughs echoed through the place, and I never felt happier. We sang songs that I didn't even know.

At some part during the day, it began to rain. But, that didn't stop us. We continued to laugh and run around. The touch of raindrops felt soft and sweet on my skin, and even though they were cold, I felt heat radiating inside me.

I wished it would never end. If the world were just me and her... then it would be alright.

Namine and I sat on top of a branch to see the sunset. It seemed like the same one I had seen on that day, six trillion years ago.

But, with Namine holding my hand, the circumstances were different.

During that time, I heard a voice.

**YoU'rE wOrThLeSs.**

It wasn't my voice, or Namine's. It was the voice of all mankind. The mankind that had branded us worthless filth. The humanity that took my freedom, my peace of mind.

But, that's alright.

To feel this way again, I'd live all of it again. Just to live this moment.

That's the last thing I thought before we were sucked into the sunset, and we banished into the air. I still her hand on mine, her warmth spreading all over my body.

******xXA_tAlE_oF_sIx_TrIlLiOn_YeArS_aNd_A_nIgHtXx**

**I really recomend listening to the song while reading this. If you don't like the japanese version, there's an english cover too. If you're curious, there's a link in my profile.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
